Spring Break
by Rose Tiger
Summary: Hinata is having a Spring Break Party and you are invited!


Spring Break

By Rose Tiger

Naruto and his friends are the ages of 18 in this story.

Chapter 1

One day at the Hyuuga mansion, the young 18-year-old heiress, Hinata, just finished talking to her father, Hiashi, to throw a weekend long Spring Break party with her closest friends at their private beach home. Hiashi didn't think it was a good idea, knowing that she was going to invite Naruto, her long time crush. It took Hinata some time to convince him to let her go and to trust Naruto. He never hurt her or took advantage of her. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. Hiashi finally agreed to let her throw the party unless she brings Neji with her. Hinata happily agreed and ran to her room to make invitations. Neji enters her room and saw his happy cousin making invitations.

Neji: I see that your dad said yes about your party.

Hinata: Yes, and you're going to be there, too.

Neji: What? Me? Why me?

Hinata: Because my father trust you around me. Incase something goes wrong, you'll be their to solve it. Besides, I'm also inviting Tenten. I know how much you like her.

Neji paused and blushed: Well…it nothing compared to your feelings for that idiot.

Hinata mad: Naruto is not an idiot. (Smiles then blushes) He's the strongest, most handsome, determined, and kind-hearted ninja in all of Konoha. (Dreamingly) He is so wonderful.

Neji: Hinata, don't make me sick. Everyone in the village but Naruto knows that you're hopelessly in love with him.

Hinata depressed: I know. (Perks up) But I will assure you that will tell Naruto that I-

Tenten: What? That you what?

Neji surprised: Oh! Tenten.

Hinata: Hello, Tenten. What brings you here?

Tenten: I was training in the forest 'til I saw your house. So I came to say "Hi."

Hinata: Good timing. I am throwing a weekend long party for Spring Break for my friends and me. Would you like to come?

Tenten: Oh, I loved to go! Is Neji going?

Neji blushing: Yeah, I am.

Tenten: Great! C'mon Hinata.

Hinata: Where are we going?

Tenten: Bathing suit shopping. Knowing you, you want to impress a certain Knuckleheaded Ninja, right?

Hinata: Tenten, you're making me blush.

Tenten: But you want to impress him, don't you?

Hinata: Yes I do.

Tenten running out the room: Then let's go. We'll have Ino, Sakura, and Temari to go with us.

Hinata running out with Tenten leaving Neji all alone in the room: Okay.

Neji: And what am I? Chopped Soba?

Chapter 2

The next day, all of Hinata's friends, even the three ninjas from the Sand Village, received the Spring Break invitations. Naruto was very excited about the invite since this was his first time being invited to a big party.

Naruto: Yeah! I got invited to a party! Believe it! (Ran to Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke) Hey, Iruka-sensei! I got invited to a party!

Iruka: Isn't that nice?

Sakura: We're invited, too, Naruto.

Naruto: Huh? You guys, too?

Sasuke: Yeah, by Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata?

Kakashi: The Hyuuga clan's heiress inviting a knucklehead to a Spring Break vacation. Hmm, sounds interesting.

Naruto: Huh? I don't get it.

Sasuke: Of course you don't get it. You never do, you idiot.

Naruto growing: Don't get me started, Uchiha!

Sakura: Knock it off you guys.

Shikamaru: Naruto and Sasuke fighting again? (Sighs) How troublesome.

Sakura: Hey, Shikamaru. I guess you're not going to Hinata's party, huh?

Shikamaru: Yeah, I'm going.

Naruto: Huh? She invited these guys, too?

Ino: Of course she did, you fool. She invited all of us, even her teammates.

Choji: Don't forget Neji's team and the Sand Village team.

Iruka: Sounds like Hinata is throwing a Spring Break Bash.

Kakashi: And look at Naruto's invitation. Knowing her, she made his invite a special one. Look at the chibi drawing of him.

Ino: Oh, how cute.

Naruto: Now why would she do that?

Sakura: Look at our invitations, Naruto, and look at yours. What do you see?

Naruto: Hmm. No drawings.

Sakura: Correct. Do you know what that means?

Naruto: No. What?

Sakura sighed: Never mind.

Sasuke: You really are an idiot.

Naruto groaned.

Chapter 3

On the first day of Spring Break, all of Naruto and his friends left the village gates on their way to the Beach house with Neji leading the way. When they got to the house, everyone but the Hyuugas was amazed on how big the house was. The house was big enough to fit everyone.

Naruto amazed: Wow! Hinata, you house is totally cool! You must be really rich to get a house like this!

Neji: Of course she's rich. She's the next heir for becoming the new leader of the Hyuuga clan you fool. What more do you want to know?

Naruto: Why is she always shy around me?

Hinata pretending to ignore Naruto's question: C'mon everyone. Our servants are waiting for us.

Inside the huge house, the servants welcomed the crew and showed them their rooms. Each of the rooms can hold at least five people since there were fifteen teens and a dog ready for some fun. The friends wondered if Gaara is a party person just like them.

Kankuro: Hey, Gaara. What made you want to come to this party? You don't usually come to these things.

Gaara: I wanted to. I grew tired of working at the office.

Shino: That's right. You're the new Kazekage of the Sand Village.

Naruto: No fair!

Gaara: Why?

Naruto: You became the Kazekage before I got a chance to become Hokage!

Kiba laughed: Your loss, Naruto.

Akamaru, Kiba's dog, taunting barked at Naruto while Naruto sit on his bed with his head down.

Ino: Hey, guys! Come to the back! It's nice out here!

All of the boys met the girls at the back porch to see the clean beach and to feel the nice sea breeze. The weather wasn't to hot or cold. It was just perfect.

Temari: Wow! What a beautiful beach. We never see things like this before.

Naruto caught Gaara staring at the clean sand and ocean in awe.

Gaara caught Naruto looking at him: What are you looking at?

Naruto acting innocent with his foxy grin: Nothing. (Snickered)

Hinata: If you want, we can go to the beach right now.

Ino: Yeah! Let's go!

Chapter 4

All of the boys are at the beach ready to have some fun while waiting for the girls to meet them outside the house.

Shikamaru: How troublesome. Here we are ready to be lazy at the beach and the girls are making us wait.

Naruto: What do you mean "we?" You're the lazy one.

Choji eating his chips: Yeah, Shikamaru. Why did you even come in the first place? I thought we are here to have fun.

Shikamaru: _You're _here for fun. I'm here just to be lazy since this place is quieter than the village.

Shino: They are going to have a little bathing suit show for us.

Lee: How do you know?

Shino: I sent a bug spy to find out what's going on.

Kiba: You're a freak, dude.

Naruto: Wouldn't that make you a pervert?

Shino: No, I sent a female spy instead of a male.

Naruto: Oh.

Temari behind the door: Okay, guys! We're coming out, so get ready!

Ino was the first one out with her indigo sexy one piece. Choji liked what he was seeing, but Ino turned him down. She was sashaying in front of Sasuke to get him to look at her.

Ino in her sexy voice: So Sasuke, what do you think?

Sasuke not impressed: I'm not impressed.

Ino shocked: WHAT?!

The boys laughed at Ino's rejection.

Sakura behind the door watching Ino's rejection and snickered: Too bad, Ino. I have a better bathing suit and…

Inner Sakura: I'm going to show Sasuke how sexy I am! Cha!

Sakura came out the door in her pink string bikini. You would think Naruto would like what he was seeing. However, after all of the rejections he gets from Sakura, he decided to forget about her. Rock Lee on the other hand is still in love with Sakura.

Lee with hearts in his eyes: Sakura, you are just gorgeous!

Sakura giggling: Thanks, Lee. I wonder if Sasuke thinks so.

Lee to himself: Damn it. What does she see in him?

Sakura: Hi, Sasuke. Do you like my bathing suit?

Sasuke: I could really care less about bathing suits.

Ino and Sakura groaned.

Naruto thinking: Some things never change.

Tenten: My turn!

Tenten came out in her green bathing suit with a sport bra top and body shorts. Neji couldn't help but blush.

Tenten: Well, Neji? Do you like it?

Neji embarrassed: Yes. It looks really cute on you.

Tenten squealed and hugged Neji: Neji, I knew you like it!

Neji being squeezed to death: Tenten, please!

Naruto laughed: Look at Neji! He's a Lady Killer!

Kiba whooping: Wahoo!!! Go, Neji! Go!

Gaara scoffed: How stupid. How can a woman throw herself on a man that gave her a little compliment?

Ino: This coming from a guy who never liked a girl.

Naruto & Kiba: Oooooooooooohhhhh!

Gaara: This coming from a girl who got turned down by Uchiha.

Everyone: Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!

Ino & Sakura: We'll get you for this, black eyes.

Gaara: I could really care less.

Kankuro screamed: Aah! Temari!

Temari stood on the porch in her lavender strapless bakini top with a long wrap around her waist. Shikamaru, no longer tired after seeing Temari, stared at her with wide eyes.

Temari winking at Shikamaru: What do you think, lazy boy?

Shikamaru: No more naps for me.

Sakura: No fair!

Naruto: What?

Sakura: Temari and Tenten were praised by the men they love! I wasn't even praised by the man I love!

Ino growled: The man _I _love!

Sakura and Ino: Hmph!

Lee: What about the men who loves you?

Sakura: Lee, you're a wonderful guy, but I don't like your hair and eyebrows.

Lee quietly: Damn.

Choji: What about me? I like you, Ino.

Ino: I like you, too, Choji. But you really got to stop eating those potato chips. They're unhealthy.

Choji chomping his chips: It's not my fault. I can't stop eating them.

Everyone with a sweat drop on his or her heads: Oblivious to the obvious.

Shino: Wait a minute. Hinata hasn't come out yet.

Kiba: You're right.

Akamaru started barking for Hinata to come out.

Kiba: Hinata! What's taking you so long?! Come on out!

Naruto: Yeah! We want to see you!

Ino: Don't you get it, Naruto? You're the reason why she's so shy.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Ino: She's afraid that you won't like her in her new suit.

Naruto: That's silly. I like nice people like her. I bet she'll be just fine.

Hinata shyly: O-okay. H-here I come.

Hinata came out in a beautiful white bikini, which is a halter-top that shows her cleavage and belly. She also had a matching mini skirt with blue jewels implanted to the whole suit. But it wasn't the suit that got Naruto in a shock, it was Hinata herself. He finally noticed that she has developed over the years. Her hair was so long and beautiful, her skin looked so soft and silky, she had curves at the right places, and her breasts were big! Seeing Hinata as a sexy woman made his eyes pop out, his heart is about to explode, and his nose started to bleed.

Hinata with very pink cheeks: Please don't stare at me like that. I'm so embarrassed.

Naruto thinking: Wow! I never thought I say this, but she's sexier than my Sexy Jutsu! Hot damn!

Kankuro: Hey, look! Naruto got a nosebleed!

Naruto noticing his nose bleeding: Oh shoot!

Neji: What?! Don't get any ideas, Uzumaki!

Naruto: What are you talking about? I would never think of things you were thinking about what I might do to her! What kind of guy do you think I am? Besides it's not my fault hat your cousin is looking hot today!

Neji quickly covers Naruto's mouth, but Hinata heard exactly what Naruto said. Hearing her crush say that she was hot made her face so red, it looked like she had a sunburn and got dizzy.

Sakura: Hinata! Are you all right?

The girls carried their friend inside to help her while the boys wait out side again.

Shikamaru: You finally noticed, huh?

Naruto: Noticed what?

Kiba: You complimented Hinata on how she looked in her swimsuit.

Naruto: All I said was that she looked hot.

Sasuke: Don't you see, you idiot?

Neji: What you said meant a lot to her.

Naruto: It did?

Boys: Yes!

Naruto thinking: I still don't understand.

Chapter 4

After about twenty minutes, Hinata came back to normal and went to the beach with the others.

Ino: I don't believe this. I worked so hard to look good for Sasuke and he doesn't like my suit.

Sakura taunting Ino: That's because he doesn't like you, so there.

Temari: He doesn't like you either, Sakura.

Sakura depressed: Darn.

Tenten: Well, at least someone has the best compliment here.

Temari: No wonder. She's the best looking out of all of us. I'm the oldest and she's better looking than me.

Sakura: No fair, Hinata! How come you have the biggest boobs in this group?

Ino: Yeah! Did you have implants?

Hinata: Oh, no I didn't. All Hyuuga born women have big breasts.

Temari: Are you serious? Are you sure that they are real?

Hinata a bit embarrassed: Realer than real.

Sakura & Ino thinking: Why wasn't I born a Hyuuga?

Naruto excited: All right! Let's get this party started! Believe it!

Sakura: You know what? I have to agree with Naruto. Thanks to Hinata, we can have some fun!

Kiba: Wahoo! Let's do it!

Everyone: YEAH!

Everybody, even Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara were having a good time at the beach that all of their cares just went away. They played in the water, had a barbeque cooked by Temari borrowing a grill from the beach house, they even played 4-on-4 volleyball. The first game had Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke on one side and Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Ino on the other with Shino keeping the score. Naruto's team won that game 5 to 4. The next game has Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru on one team and Shino, Kiba, Choji and Akamaru on the other team. Yes, Akamaru is playing. Don't forget that he can be used to do lots of things like on the episode when Naruto faced Kiba in the Chuunin exams. This time Neji was keeping the score. Knowing him, he has great eyesight because of his Byakugan. During the game, Naruto decided to sit next to Hinata and talk to her. Having Naruto talk to the shy heiress made her very happy and nervous at the same time.

Naruto: Hinata, you did great at the game today.

Hinata: W-what do you mean?

Naruto: I mean when you made that powerful final spike that flew right next to Neji. (Laughing) I've never seen him so startled.

Hinata: T-there are a lot of things you don't know about him or me.

Naruto: True. Anyway, I've never thanked you for inviting me to your party since this was my first time being invited to a friend's party. So thanks.

Hinata: You're welcome.

Naruto: That reminds me. There was a little drawing of me on my invite. Care to explain?

Hinata paused and blushed: Well the thing is-

Hinata felt a raindrop on her nose. Then the rain started to get worse.

Tenten: Oh no! Rain!

Neji: Inside the house, quick!

Everyone ran into the house all bummed out because the rain was turning into a storm.

Kiba: Looks like party over.

Akamaru whined.

Gaara: Damn, and I was having fun.

Kankuro: You having fun? Normally you have fun killing people.

Gaara: That's in the past. My job is to protect people. Thanks to Naruto, I'm a new man.

Naruto: Yep! I made Gaara what he is today! Believe it!

Sasuke: Don't let it get to your head. You're still an idiot.

Hinata yelling: Naruto is not an idiot! I don't like it when you call him that! And I don't like it when you don't respect Sakura and Ino's attraction towards you! Since you're here in my beach home, I would appreciate it if you were a little nicer to people around you!

Everyone was shocked at Hinata yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't believe it either.

Sasuke startled: I'll do my best.

Kiba: Whoa, Hinata! I never knew you had it in you!

Lee: Quite impressive I must say.

Naruto: "Impressive?" She showed Mr. All That and a bag of chips whose boss after 6 years of put-downs. Call me an idiot, huh Sasuke?

Ino: And not returning our love for you?

Sakura: Yeah!

Sasuke: Sorry, I'm just not interested in you. I have respect for you but I don't cherish you as much as you with me.

Sakura: Fine, be that way.

Ino: You finally spoke out your feelings for once, Hinata.

Choji: Yeah. Knowing you, you're always the quiet one.

Hinata: Oh. Thank you.

Kankuro: I'm glad to here that but it still doesn't solve our rain problem.

Choji: He's right. What should we do now?

Hinata: I just remembered. We have a ballroom.

Everyone: A ballroom?!

Hinata: Yes.

Neji: Oh yes. That's right. Hinata loves dancing so the father made a ballroom for dancing parties.

Tenten: Since we can't go outside, let's go dancing.

Gaara: Sorry, but I have to pass. I can't dance.

Ino: It's okay. I'll teach you.

Naruto: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go dance!

Everyone: Yeah!

Chapter 5

As they got to the ballroom, the friends are ready to dance, especially Naruto.

Naruto: All right then! Let's dance!

Shino: Not so fast. How can we dance if we don't have music?

Neji: Please tell him, Hinata.

Hinata: We have our own surround sound stereo right here.

Hinata's servant showed them their stereo. Seeing that the stereo is good enough for the dance party, the shinobi were amazed at what the Hyuugas can do and get with the money they got.

Lee: I have newfound respect for you Hinata.

Hinata turns on the music: Then let's party!

Everyone: Yay!!! Wahoo!!! Party!!!

Everybody ate, drank (non-alcoholic drinks since they are only 18) and danced the night away. Ino taught Gaara how to dance and he enjoyed it for the first time in his life. Kiba show-off his hip-hop moves and Akamaru danced his doggy dance. But the best dancer out of all of them was Hinata. When the radio played "Come to me" by P. Diddy and Nicole Scheicher, she danced her heart out. She even danced the same dance move as in the video. Lucky for her, Naruto liked the song, too. He was doing the same moves as Diddy in the video but better. And before they knew it, Naruto and Hinata were dancing with each other like they were in a trance. They didn't know that they were dancing together, but the others did.

Naruto & Hinata: ♪Relax your mind, let your constant free when I'm rollin' with the sounds of the B. B. E.♪

Hinata: ♪It's bad boy.♪

The two did the finale.

Naruto whispering: Press Play.

After seeing that performance, everyone cheered his or her head off. That woke Naruto and Hinata from their trance. The next thing they knew, they were close to each other's face. Poor Hinata's face was so red after seeing Naruto close to her like he was going to kiss her. Naruto was a bit embarrassed as well, but the friends knew.

Kiba: Woo! Go, Naruto!

Lee: Naruto, I was impressed by the way you danced with Hinata like in the video.

Hinata: What video?

Ino: The "Come to me" video. He was P. Diddy and you were the lead Pussycat Doll.

Hinata blushing like crazy: You mean, he was dancing with me?

Girls: Oh yeah.

Hearing about she just did made poor Hinata faint. The girls carried Hinata to her room to comfort her while the boys encouraged Naruto for dancing with her.

Naruto: Why are you guys looking at me like that? I didn't do anything! I didn't even know I was dancing with Hinata!

Sasuke: We know.

Naruto: Huh?

Shikamaru: I did my Shadow Possession Jutsu on you. And Ino did her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Hinata so you two can dance together.

Naruto: No why did you do that?

Kankuro: Wake up, kid. The girl wanted to dance with you.

Naruto: Why?

Choji: Naruto, Hinata had a crush on you for years!

Naruto: She has?

Shino: She has. You we too busy trying impress Sakura back when we were 12, that you didn't even notice her. Why else did she draw that special picture of you on your invitation?

Naruto with a sad face: I had no idea.

Sasuke: That's why you are an idiot.

Naruto with an angry face: Will you knock it off?! I admit it! I'm an idiot! End of story!

Naruto walked to the room that he's staying for the rest of the vacation and sat on his bed. He finally realized why Hinata act so strange around him and how come he didn't notice the signs earlier. Poor Naruto felt like he was going to punish himself. Meanwhile, back at Hinata's room, Hinata waking up from her fainting.

Tenten: Hinata, are you all right?

Hinata: I think so. The last thing I remembered was I was dancing and the next thing I knew, (Blushing) I was dancing with Naruto!

Sakura: Technically, Ino did her Mind Transfer Jutsu on you.

Ino: And Shikamaru did his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Naruto so you two can dance together.

Hinata: How could you do that to me?

Temari: Sorry, but we grew tired of your shyness around Naruto

Tenten: We just wanted you the feel comfortable around him.

Ino: If you like him that much, then say something to him.

Hinata: I can't do that. He like girls who are more like Sakura. Strong, brilliant, and beautiful. I'm none of those things.

Sakura: Don't say that! You are very brilliant. After all, it was your idea for us to come here.

Temari: And you are very strong. You gave Neji a huge scare when you spiked the volleyball right next to him.

Tenten: Don't forget about what you said about Sasuke. You really spoke your mind back there.

Ino: And what do you mean that you're not beautiful? I'm completely jealous of you.

Hinata: What do you mean?

Ino: I've been called lots of things like cute, adorable, and precious.

Inner Sakura annoyed: Oh boy! What an ego!

Ino: But never in my lifetime have I ever been call hot. Look at you. Naruto said that you were hot.

Hinata started to blush.

Ino: And don't you dare faint on us!

Tenten: So before this weekend is over, will you promise to tell Naruto that you like him?

Hinata: I'll try.

Temari: No, you won't try. You will tell him.

Hinata with a brave face: All right then. I will do it.

Girls hugging Hinata: Yeah! That's our Hinata! You can do it!

Chapter 6

The next day after breakfast, the shinobi friends had even more fun at the beach since the sun was shinning brightly. This time, they went surfing. To everyone's surprise, Gaara was a good surfer. Everyone was showing off his or her surfing skills 'til the sun came down. Even though they had a wonderful time, Naruto and Hinata sort of avoided each other due to their embarrassment last night. The others knew that things are going bad; so Ino came up with a plan. She gathered everyone inside.

Shikamaru: What is she up to?

Choji eating his chips: Who knows? Ino is so unpredictable.

Ino: All right! Since we are going home tomorrow, we are going to make tonight special.

Kankuro: How?

Ino: By playing 7 Minutes of Heaven.

Everyone shocked: WHAT?!

Ino: That's right! We are about to make someone's dream come true. One person spins this bottle. If the bottle points at someone, the spinner and the chosen person will go in the closet for seven minutes and make out.

Kiba: Whoa, hold it! There are fifteen of us, 5 girls and10 guys!

Akamaru growled.

Kiba: And one dog which makes sixteen. Sorry, Akamaru. As I was saying, the chances for us kissing someone we like are crazy!

Shino whispering to Kiba's ear: Not unless we use our jutsu in secrecy to help a certain person.

Kiba grinning and whispering: Oh, I gotcha. (Speaks up) Then again I'm up for it! Let's do it!

Everyone gathered around in a circle getting ready to play 7 Minutes of Heaven. Ino was the first to spin the Pepsi bottle and she hope and pray that it would be Sasuke. Unfortunately, the bottle pointed at Choji.

Ino: WHAT?!

Choji: Yahoo!!

Sakura and Naruto were laughing up a storm.

Ino growled as she entered the closet with Choji: Let's get this over with!

7 minutes later…

Ino came out blushing.

Hinata: What happened?

Ino: Choji was a wonderful kisser!

That sent a real bad image in everyone's heads. Choji a good kisser? No way!

Sakura: Okay, my turn.

Sakura spun the bottle and hoped it would be Sasuke. But the bottle pointed at Lee.

Lee: Yes! Yes! YES!!!! I get to kiss Sakura!!!!!!!

Sakura: Oh no.

Ino taunting Sakura: Hope he doesn't spit up on you.

Sakura enters the closet with Lee: Oh, just shut it!

7 minutes later, Sakura and Lee came out with happy blushing faces.

Ino taunting: So how was it?

Sakura & Lee: It was great!

Everyone: Huh?

Lee with his thumb up: Sakura finally became my girlfriend.

Sakura: Who would have thought that Lee has great lips?

Naruto & Sasuke thinking: We lost Sakura to Bushy Brows.

Kankuro: I guess its Temari's turn now.

Temari cuddling Shikamaru: I don't need to spin the bottle. I got my man right here.

Shikamaru with lipstick marks all over his face: This is kind of embarrassing.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sakura: Forget him. Its Tenten's turn now.

Tenten giggling and cuddling Neji: Don't need to.

Neji with lipstick marks all over his face: Don't look at me like this.

Everyone laughed.

Ino: Never mind him. Its Naruto's turn now.

Naruto: Okay, but I'm not kissing any guy.

Kiba: Like you did with Sasuke?

Naruto and Sasuke turned pale after remembering that painful past as everyone else laughed about it.

Naruto & Sasuke: Don't remind us!

Naruto getting ready to spin the bottle: Okay! Here we go!

When Naruto spun the bottle, Hinata got scared about who the bottle is going to point at. Without anyone knowing, Shino sent one of his bugs to push the bottle slowly so no one will suspect. When the bug made the bottle make a slow stop, the bottle pointed to Hinata. Hinata was scared and blushing like crazy when she saw that the bottle chose her to be Naruto's make out partner. Everyone made huge smiles, but Naruto was suspicious about his turn. He picked up the bottle to see what was going on but he found nothing.

Choji: Looks like you have to kiss the girl, lover boy!

Ino singing: ♪There you see her sitting there across the way♪

Tenten singing: ♪She don't got a lot to say but there something about her♪

A anger vein appeared on Naruto's head.

Everyone singing: ♪But you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl!♪ (Then everyone laughed at Naruto and Hinata)

Kiba made smooching sound at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand: Oh, just shut up! C'mon Hinata. Let's get this over with.

Hinata said nothing as Naruto took her to the closet as her face as red as fire. When Naruto closed the door, everyone was so excited that they put their ears on the door so the can hear what's going on. Unfortunately, Naruto started to speak quietly to Hinata because he's suspicious about the others trying to bring the two together. It is obvious that they want the juicy details after this.

Naruto as quietly as he could so the others outside won't hear him: Hinata, I know you're not comfortable about this. If you don't want to, I won't force you to do this.

Hinata quietly and blushing: Naruto, thank you for caring, but this is the best way that I can to tell you something.

Naruto quietly: Something? Something like what?

Hinata quietly: I promised the girls that I tell you my deepest and darkest secret that I held since we were children. (Blushing) And that is…that is-

Naruto quietly: That you love me?

Hinata quietly gasped: How did you know?

Naruto quietly: The guys told me everything. Why didn't I notice it earlier? You sending me cute pictures, you being shy around me, and you worry about me whenever I get hurt right after Granny Tsunade gives me a difficult mission. No wonder everyone thinks that I'm an idiot. I bet you think of me as an idiot, too.

Hinata quietly: Oh no, I never thought of you that way. But what worries me is that you may not like me the same way I do with you. I know that Sakura is more your type. I'm nothing like her.

Naruto quietly: You're right. You're not like her.

Hinata sighed sadly. Naruto held her chin to look at him eye to eye.

Naruto quietly: Compared to her, you're kind-hearted, caring, pretty, and you like me a lot, even I have this fox demon inside me. No one else actually said that they loved me because of this demon. So I thank you for accepting me for who I am.

Hinata smiled with tears in her eyes: Oh Naruto.

Naruto wiped her tears away, gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, then they stared at each other eyes.

Chapter 7

Back to the others, they waited an hour to know what's going on with Naruto and Hinata in the closet.

Gaara: C'mon. It's over an hour already. What could they be doing in there?

Sasuke: Knowing that idiot, maybe he can't tell time.

Ino yelling at the door: Come on you guys! The game is 7 Minutes of Heaven, not An Hour of Heaven!

Kiba: I got this Ino. (Yelling at the door) All right you two! If you're not out by the time I count to three, we're coming in! 1…2…(Opens door)3-(gasped)

Everyone else gasped and what did they see? They saw Naruto with one leg on a box, Hinata sitting on that leg, and they were kissing passionately. To everyone's surprise, they never saw this side of their friends before.

Boys: Whoa, baby!

Girls: Oh my God!

Naruto irritated: Do you mind? This is 7 Minutes of Heaven after all.

Ino: Yes. 7 minutes only!

Sakura: You two were at it for an hour.

Hinata: Oh my, that long?

Shino: That long.

Naruto embarrassed: Sorry, Hinata. I guess we lost track of time.

Hinata: That's okay. I don't want to stop anyway. (Continues kissing Naruto)

Kiba: Whoa! We don't know you anymore, Hinata!

Neji: Well they better stop or they're going to miss the fireworks.

Naruto: Fireworks?

Neji: Yes. When a Hyuuga's vacation fun is almost over, it is customary to light fireworks on the night before they head home.

Kankuro: Awesome!

Gaara: I've never seen fireworks before.

Tenten: You will now. It's the coolest thing to watch on warm nights. When do we start?

Neji: Right now.

Naruto: All right! Let's go see some fireworks! Believe it!

Shikamaru: You'll never stop saying that catchphrase, will you?

Naruto: Nope.

Sasuke: You're an idiot making a stupid catchphrase like that.

Hinata smacking Sasuke in the mouth: Well I like it, so but out!

Sasuke: Sheesh! Sor-ry!

Kiba laughing: Oh shoot! She sure showed you Sasuke.

Naruto: Two times in a row, too!

As the ninja friends went to the beach, the servants were prepared to give them a nice firework show.

Servant#1: Okay, we're ready to go!

Servant#2: All right then! T minus 10 in counting! 10…

Naruto: …9…8…

Hinata: …7…6…

Everyone:…5…4…3…2…1!

Right after everyone said one, the fireworks showed their colors beautifully up in the night sky. Kiba had Akamaru sit right next to him. Gaara was smiling when he saw the firework show for the first time in his life. That made Kankuro and Temari very happy. All of the boyfriends held their girlfriends close to their shoulders since this was a romantic scene. Even though Ino and Choji aren't dating, they shared potato chips together. Naruto held Hinata close to his heart while they were enjoying the show.

Naruto smiling: Hinata?

Hinata smiling: Hmm?

Naruto: Thanks again for inviting me, because I'm very glad I came.

Hinata: Me, too.

They gave each other another gentle, but passionate kiss as the fireworks shows their lovely colors in the sky.

The End


End file.
